1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an armrest, and in particular relates to a portable armrest which is selectively attachable to the arms of an existing chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many millions of individuals attend public or private events in which the individual is seated upon an existing chair while watching the events. Oftentimes, the chairs provided at these events have arms having hard surfaces, and it is therefore uncomfortable for the individual to rest period of time. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable armrest, selectively attachable to the arms of an existing chair, for cushioning the arms of an individual seated upon the chair from the hard surfaces of the arms of the chair.
A variety of armrests are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,351 to Brink appears to show an armrest suitable for use by a stroke victim that is capable of propping the victim""s arm at an incline to prevent accumulation of fluids in the hand and wrist area. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,713 to Santa Cruz appears to show a removable armrest for attachment to the windowsill of a vehicle door. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,655 to Miles appears to show an armrest which is selectively attachable to an arm of a chair, having a leg for supporting the arm rest upon a surface.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide an armrest for an existing chair, which enables a user to sit in the chair comfortably for extended periods of time. Accordingly, the armrest has a soft pad which cushions the arms of the user from the hard surfaces of the arms of the chair, thereby enabling the user to sit in the chair comfortably for extended periods of time.
It is another object of the invention to provide an armrest which is easily and selectively attached to the arm of an existing chair. Accordingly, the armrest has two U-shaped brackets, each capable of selectively engaging the longitudinal sides and lower surface of the arm of the chair, thereby providing an armrest which is easily and selectively attached to the arm of the existing chair.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a portable armrest which is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the armrest is constructed from inexpensive materials and its cost is not prohibitive.
The invention is a portable armrest for use with an existing chair, for cushioning the arms of a user from the hard surfaces of the arms of the chair. The portable armrest has a soft, substantially rectangular pad, a rigid base attached to the lower surface of the pad, and a pair of U-shaped brackets attached to the lower surface of the base of the pad. The portable armrest is selectively attached to the arm of the existing chair by positioning the armrest above the upper surface of the arm of the chair and by pressing the armrest vertically downward, in order to engage the brackets with the arm of the chair. In an alternate embodiment, the armrest is additionally provided with a strap assembly for further securing the armrest to the arm of the chair.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.